


reH bom Doq

by fencingfox



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Biology, Anatomy, Episode: s04e05 Revulsion, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Klingon language, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: reH bom Doq (My Blood Will Always Sing for You)"Yeah. Aside from a peck on the cheek or two." She senses his next question will be 'why' and answers it before he can ask. "Klingons don't really date." She shrugs on the word even if he can't see her. "We find someone, recite some poetry, break some bones, and then mate for life."





	reH bom Doq

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000975) by [DeltaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS). 
  * Inspired by [Sworn Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513274) by AOL P/T Collective. 

> I only found the Captain's and Chakotay's predicament half believable in _Like a Virgin_ even though I loved the story. Then, M'Leyva in _Sworn Enemies_ confirmed for me that for B'Elanna this must be fact. c:
> 
> This takes place during and after s04e05: _Revulsion_. There are some sections with show dialogue. I do not own that dialogue or the characters involved.

* * *

"B'Elanna, this is ridiculous. It's been three days and we haven't said a word to each other." Tom corners B'Elanna outside the party in the mess hall when he speaks. Her hand reaches out behind her and steadies herself on the bulkhead. He is so close that she can smell his blood. Her stomachs stir as they haven't before. She wonders idly if this is what the Klingon blood fever feels like without the Vulcan _pon farr_ fueling it. 

"I know, I know. We have to talk." She shakes her head of the images passing through her mind. They revolved around Tom. 

"About what you said. I mean, the part about being in love with me. I realize you were suffering from oxygen deprivation and we were literally seconds away from death, so I know you probably didn't mean it." B'Elanna realizes that Tom is giving her a way out. She looks into his eyes, trying to see if he shares her feelings but suddenly remembers that he'd never said 'I love you' back. 

"No, no, I meant it," she starts without fully realizing what she is doing. "But I don't expect you to reciprocate. Really, you can just pretend that I didn't say it. In fact let's just pretend that I didn't." 

"Shut up." Tom pushes her against the bulkhead and takes her mouth in a dizzying kiss. B'Elanna kisses him back. She opens her mouth to him when he nips at her lower lip and she feels his tongue enter her. She doesn't know what to do at first, but then his tongue starts to wrestle with her own and she fights with it. She feels the urge to break their kiss and bite him, but the Doctor interrupts. 

"Mister Paris, there you are." They break away quickly. B'Elanna can feel a drop of spit on her lips and swipes a hand to brush it away. The hand remains to prevent Tom's heat from escaping them. 

"I was just leaving." She nods to Tom. "Lieutenant." Then she lets her feet carry her to her quarters. Her mind is going at warp ten as it replays her kiss—_my first kiss_—with Tom. She didn't know she could ever feel so...light. She practically glides to her quarters. The floating feeling doesn't leave until she opens her door and leans against the inside of it after it closes behind her. She slides down the door, relishing the cold embrace, until she is sitting with her feet curled up to her body. She wonders idly how many women Tom's kissed before her. She's sure that he has. She wonders also if Tom knows that he is her first. Maybe her clumsy attempt to kiss back told him so. 

**=/\=**

"Relax, Doctor. I'm sure we'll find the ship." B'Elanna says as she looks up from the console to see the Doctor pacing the length of the shuttle. 

"That's not what I'm concerned about." He stops pacing and approaches her. "I've been questioning the wisdom of leaving Mister Paris in charge of my Sick Bay." The lower of B'Elanna's two stomachs does a flip while the other does a little shimmy when she hears Tom's name. 

"Tom will do fine. He's a very responsible guy." 

"Well, I suppose you'd know better than I would." She shoots him a glare. _So he saw...._

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You seem to have become good friends." B'Elanna snarls. 

"Let's get one thing straight." She hears her voice raise slightly in aggression when she speaks. "I don't appreciate you or anyone else speculating about the kind of friendships I have. Or who I have them with." 

"Sorry, I didn't realize I'd struck a nerve. Perhaps you'd like a tranquilizer." She's about to retort that he might want a new matrix when she finishes with him when she hears a soft blip below her. She looks down at the console. 

"There it is." 

"That's his ship? Try hailing it." 

"No response," she says coolly. 

"Lifesigns?" The Doctor moves to take the co-pilot's seat. Not for the first time, B'Elanna wishes that the Captain had let her bring Tom along. However, she thinks it was the best decision considering she didn't think she could keep her hands off him if he were here. She was sure that if the Doctor scanned her now, he'd find her hormones as frantic as they were during her _pon farr_. She was glad that the ship's appearance made the Doctor all but forget her. A small part of her quietly admonishes her for not pinning Tom to the dirt and _making_ him have her when she could back on Sakari. 

"A few energy readings, but they're erratic. Propulsion and main power are down," she informs him while she entertains the reality that Tom would probably still have her now. 

"We're approaching transporter range." 

"I'll put us at a stand still. Hold tight." Even with her few lessons with Paris, she isn't much of a pilot. The shuttle shudders a little when she eases them to a stop a few meters from the hull. The other ship looms over them. With them parked, B'Elanna directs the computer to beam her and the Doctor to coordinates within the ship. 

**=/\=**

B'Elanna collapses on her bed facing the ceiling. Her head still hurts from the blow the psychotic hologram dealt her. The lights were no help either. She groans as she lifts a foot to pull off a heavy boot and chucks it away from her. 

"Computer, dim lights to fifteen percent." The lights dim to a tolerable level while she lifts her left foot and unceremoniously removes the other boot. It hits the far bulkhead with a satisfying clunk. She lays there in the semi-darkness thinking about Tom. The Doctor had to scan her for her injuries on the ship and knew about her hormones. He questioned her; asked if her relationship with Tom was going well enough for her...to be satisfied. He said his program didn't work for the telepathic Vorik, but he expected a holographic Tom Paris would do wonders for her. She'd snapped at him for that as she thought dizzily how much she'd prefer the real deal. _What is he doing right now?_ She wonders if he's thinking about her. The prospect makes her stomachs do their now familiar flip and shimmy. "Computer, is Tom asleep?" 

"Clarify." B'Elanna sighs. She thinks she aught to program the computer with a larger base of questions it can answer. The thing was denser than a warp coil. 

"Are the lights on in his quarters?" B'Elanna holds her breath. 

"Affirmative." She releases her breath of air as the computer provides her a fresh supply with just the one word. She contemplates her next move. Surely, Tom would want to talk to her soon about their kiss. She could wait until the next time she saw him. But a nagging pull tells her that there's no time like the present since something could easily happen to her favorite pilot. She taps her commbadge with a mixture of excitement and fear. 

"Torres to Paris." The line is silent for a moment and B'Elanna begins to frown. 

"Paris here. What's up, Busy Bee?" B'Elanna smiles, both at the nickname and at the fact that he answers in the first place. 

"About earlier...." 

"When I kissed you?" She can hear the smirk on his lips. It makes her grin stupidly as if her body needs to confirm that she's madly, head-over-heels in love with Tom for no good reason. _I know; I know!_

"Yeah." She's quiet for a moment, wondering how exactly to say 'that was my first'. She decides to go with a simple statement, which, if it weren't for the previous events, could come off as casual conversation. "I've never kissed anyone before." It was his turn to be quiet B'Elanna realizes when the soft hum of her commbadge stretches out for minutes at a time. 

"Really?" He sounds skeptical. She nods as she answers. 

"Yeah. Aside from a peck on the cheek or two." She senses his next question will be 'why' and answers it before he can ask. "Klingons don't really _date_." She shrugs on the word even if he can't see her. "We find someone, recite some poetry, break some bones, and then mate for life." B'Elanna's twisting a strand of hair around her fingers now to occupy her hand. 

"So that means you've never...?" She knows what he doesn't say and blushes. The strand of hair falls from her hand. 

"N-no." She takes a breath to steady herself and coax blood back to her brain. "No, I haven't." Having sex is part of becoming mates for life. She just hasn't found the right person yet, Klingon or otherwise. The thought of how many women Tom likely bedded makes her uneasy. She has _no_ experience and it scares her some. 

"You've missed out." She takes one out of the Doctor's book. 

"I suppose you'd know." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She can't tell over the commlink whether the hurt in his voice is real or not. 

"I heard rumors you'd slept with a _hundred_ girls before you got with the Maquis. Then had another thirty before you were caught." She hears his laughter over the comm. It's a full laugh that makes her smile. _Apparently the rumors were false._ She'd always suspected they were too outlandish, but from the way he had someone new in his bed nearly every night back then, she couldn't be too sure. 

"More like thirty total." B'Elanna blushes and feels the distinct feelings of jealousy, then rage, and finally an undeniable desire stir her heart into a frenzy. Tom's voice breaks through all that. "Does that make you jealous, Bee?" She considers his question carefully. She doesn't want to give him the satisfaction, but she can't lie to the one she intends to be her mate. _Where did that come from?_ Her body confirms for her with a soft pressure near her heart: he will be hers and none other's. 

"A bit," she admits. 

"Only a bit?" He teases. She asks herself again whether her body is sure about him when she hears the smirk he's undoubtedly wearing now. It assures her that he's the one with the tingle running up her spine. The tingle spreads to her limbs in no time and her heart quickens. _This must be the start of it._ She would have a few days before she'd really need Tom. Until then, she'd enjoy the sensations. "I wouldn't mind making it thirty-one." B'Elanna's good mood shatters. 

"So that's all I am? Another _lay_?" She curses the way her blood fever makes her desire him when he's clearly a brutish pig. 

"Shit, no. That's not what I meant. I only—If you—" B'Elanna taps her commbadge again in disgust, silencing him. She peels it from her uniform and throws it across the room with a howl. 

"That natlh, quvHa' QI'yaH!!" She swears loudly, not caring who hears her. Her anger only fans the fire of her desire and she despises her body. She wants to be ripped from it in the most painful fashion. Maybe then, she'd stop thinking so much of Tom since she'd be preoccupied with the pain. She grabs the nearest object—Toby—and hurtles it across the room. He bounces innocently off the bulkhead. She can hear her commbadge chirping—_no doubt it's Tom_—but she won't do him the dignity of answering. She throws a pillow to muffle it. She doesn't hear the commbadge any more and that quells her anger some, but she still wants Tom to rot. She sits on her bed silently staring at the bulkhead. _How could he hurt me like that?_ She wraps her arms around herself for comfort. The door buzzes and pulls her out of her self-pity. She scowls at it when it buzzes again for longer. 

"If you don't let me in," the door muffles Tom's voice, but she has no doubt that he stands on the other side, "I'll call security." 

"You have no right! Not after what you said!" She shouts back. She hurtles a PADD at the door. It shatters on impact and she feels satisfied by its destruction. 

"Just let me in; I won't try anything. Promise." He sounds sincere. B'Elanna's expression softens when the tingling returns. It starts at her scalp and then works its way down to her toes. With a groan, B'Elanna stands to walk toward the door. She pauses before opening it to compose her expression into an angry one. The door slides open to reveal Tom. He steps a little toward her and for a moment, B'Elanna thinks he might try to kiss her. Her heart quickens and her limbs tingle. _No!_ She spits the word back on herself and the tingling lessens. "I meant what I said—" Her anger returns in full. She shoves him out of the way and locks the door. 

"wej qab!" She hears his fist thump against the door as tears sting her eyes. 

"Permanently," he finishes the sentence she cut off with the door. "Thirty-one permanently. You'd be the one." She again hears him smirk at the wordplay he thinks is so clever, the wordplay he thinks will win her over, the wordplay that succeeds. The tingling returns. She doesn't force it down; she embraces it. Emboldened, she continues. 

"You don't know what you're asking." She knows that whether or not he is asking he will be hers in a matter of days if her suspicions are right about the tingling. 

"I'm asking for you, Bee. To have you for as long as you'll have me." She chews her lower lip silently for a moment. The sensation reminds her of their kiss. 

"Friday." B'Elanna walks away from the door. "Good night." Two days should be long enough for her. 

**=/\=**

B'Elanna feels his hands trace over her sides. His lips are too soft, too sweet as they place featherlight kisses on her neck. She needs to feel him closer to her. Her body tells her the only way is to claim him as her own. She harshly grabs his face with both hands and turns his head to the side. In profile, she sees how beautiful Tom is. His lips are delightfully flush and pink. His nose is straight, unbroken, and curves slightly where it meets his face between his eyes. His eyes—_his eyes_. She can only see one, but its bottomless blue peers into her soul and strips away every barrier she ever erected. B'Elanna doesn't miss them. She pushes her head forward and feels her teeth sink deeply into his cheek. He yelps, but doesn't back away like he had on Sakari. 

"You are mine." She growls. "B'Elanna, daughter of House Miral, claims you as her own. Your blood sings with mine in my veins." She drags him to her bed and shoves him down. B'Elanna climbs over his body to plant frantic kisses over him. The dream shifts. She's in the corner of the same room, feeling small. Tom is lying in her bed. The Delaney sisters are both hovering over him, kissing his body. She rages. Blood boils. Hair stands on end. She wrenches herself to her feet like a crazed momma targ and yanks first Jenny and then Megan from Tom's body. They fade out of existence and B'Elanna is left to stare at Tom. 

"What did you expect from me?" He sits up and shrugs. "I'm at fifty now, but you'll always be thirty-one." He smirks. "Permanently." B'Elanna yells out and pushes him. When his back lands on the bed, his body disappears. Her fists clench the satiny bedsheets in rage. She wakes up in a sweat. Her hands are wringing poor Toby. She releases him to the bed guiltily, throws her covers off, and stands up. She needs to clear her mind. She finds herself drifting to the couch, feeling like she needs to cry. She doesn't want to and finds a welcome distraction in the clutter of PADDs on the coffee table. She reaches out for the top one and reads its title: **'IwmeQbogh: chay' pIHbe'**. She is glad that the rest of the PADD was translated to Standard; her Klingon isn't _that_ good. She reads. 

The first sign of the 'IwmeQbogh is elevated hormone levels. _Check._ B'Elanna couldn't help herself. She began a mental checklist. In women, these are estrogen and testosterone. In men, there is mainly testosterone. The second sign is the sensation of full body tingling at all hours of the day. Klingon describe the sensation as pleasant but wildly distracting. The intensity rises when near their intended. _Check._ Next, Klingons under the spell of the 'IwmeQbogh may find themselves having more erotic dreams than normal. _Check._ One should pay close attention to the messages of these dreams. When the erotic dreams take unexpected turns, the dreamer can expect to be feeling the same emotions it provokes. B'Elanna contemplates that. She quietly admits to herself that she is worried Tom will be unfaithful to her. Maybe it wouldn't happen in a week or even a year, but she thought it would with such disquieting certainty that she felt nauseous. _Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be another Klingon, someone who'd never dishonor me in that way?_ She knows the answer already. Her features are ugly by Klingon standards: too short, forehead too small and practically smooth, teeth too dull, hair not big enough, spinal ridges poorly pronounced.... She could go on. She knows her only chances had to be with a human. B'Elanna sighs and puts the PADD down. She doesn't really want to know what is to come. Part of her hopes that if she doesn't know, then her body won't either. She goes back to her bed to try sleeping again then. 

Thursday comes and goes quickly. Whenever she sees Tom, her limbs sing him praises. She wants to touch him whenever he's near, and she always knows when he's near. Her nose can smell him through the bulkheads now. She wonders if that's unique to her having tasted his blood or if it's a normal part of the 'IwmeQbogh. She hopes it's the latter. She asked Chakotay when she reported for duty if she could have this shift in engineering instead of on the bridge. He looked confused but allowed it. B'Elanna was grateful for the distance. At least in engineering, only her mind could be wrapped around Tom. Her hands could work diligently on whatever problem she was faced with. 

With Friday morning, B'Elanna is almost scared to get out of bed. Her Klingon half spits at her. _Scared? Of what? Sex with that Hom? I can't accept he is who makes your blood sing. He's no bom._ She bites back: _hey, it was you who decided that._ Her retort shuts her Klingon half up. Her mind drifts back to what is to come when she finally rises to get ready. _Will he be gentle? Will it hurt? Will I like it?_ A thousand such questions swarm her as she showers, dresses, and leaves for engineering. 

Too soon, she's back in her quarters, wondering what happens next. She hadn't told Tom to come to her, but she knows he will have to since she isn't going anywhere. She strips out of her clothes with shaky hands and slips into a long, cotton nightgown. The purple fabric hugs her body well and she admires how its length makes her look taller than she is in the mirror. The two of them hadn't talked since Wednesday. She knows she's avoiding him. It is half out of fear she might lose control and half out of fear that he might. The door buzzes and pulls her to the now. She feels her heart pound a quick staccato against her breastbone. She slips over to the door and palms the entry key. Tom stands on the other side behind a bundle of red and pink roses. He lowers them and peers over them to her. B'Elanna feels her cheeks flush, sure that he can read her mind and desires in her eyes. He hands the flowers to her. She takes them silently and finds a vase to put them in on her table. She stands awkwardly next to the table, finding it hard to look at him. 

"Bee? Are you alright?" 

"I'm just nervous." Her Klingon self won't let her say that she truly felt scared. She feels terrified. She has no reason to be. Tom was her friend before he was ever a lover. She has to know that he will always be her friend; he won't hurt her. B'Elanna feels Tom's hands bunch the fabric up to her waist slowly with a walking motion of his fingers. When he gathers it all in his hands and B'Elanna can feel the cool air kiss her thighs, he pulls the night shirt over her head. B'Elanna lifts her hands to allow him to pull it off her. She still doesn't look at him as she stands in only her underwear. He grabs her chin softly, not like she had in her dream, and turns her to face him. 

"Do you want to stop?" She glares. 

"You ask me that _after_ you take my clothes off?" 

"What did you expect from me?" He mirrors her dream, even shrugs, and she stiffens. He must have seen her discomfort and pulls his hands away. He offers her nightshirt back. She doesn't take it only because she's suffering from shock. 

"You-You don't mind being stuck with me?" 

"Stuck with you?" He shakes his head. "No, I've dreamed of this for a long time, B'Elanna." His voice grows husky. "A very long time." She feels the rush of air at her feet as the nightshirt lands near them. He leans in to kiss her. She pulls away, not convinced, and he lands on her cheek. 

"Then you won't leave me to have sex with the Delaney sisters?" She adds, "or anyone else?" 

"No, never." He eyes her skeptically. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

"Just a dream." 

"More like a nightmare." She nods at his accurate appraisal. "So when does this start? Do you throw things or do I recite you some poetry first?" 

"Actually, could we maybe not do the Klingon thing?" Her voice sounds sheepish and small to her ears. She sees the look of disappointment in his eyes even though he hides it quickly as concern. "At least until I get used to it." She's glad he's human and won't take her refusal as cowardice. 

"Right, right. I almost forgot. I found myself a _virgin._" She swats his arm. The tingles trace up her arm from her hand at their contact. She returns her hand gently and revels in the surge of delightful pins and needles. She feels like her body is being massaged by a million tiny hands. "I'd better be gentle with her." He dips to gently kiss her then. Her lips tingle deliciously as his lips massage hers. She parts her lips to find out if her tongue will tingle when he wrestles hers. Already her whole front is awash with tiny-handed massages as he pressed her firmly to him when they started kissing. As his tongue wrestles hers it tingles pleasantly. The sensation shoots down her spine too. She fights the urge to pull away and bite him as long as she can. Soon, she can't hold back any more. Instinct wins out as she breaks their kiss, grabs his head at the ears roughly and turns him. She sees his eyes are still closed and his lips parted slightly. She feels her teeth sink into the soft skin of his cheek. He utters no sound. She pulls away and he looks at her. 

"B'Elanna, daughter of Miral, claims you tonight and always. You belong to me, Tom Paris. reH bom Doq." She pulls him to her bed and shoves him down. _He's wearing too much._ She thought he had dressed to impress even if the physical act requires little clothing. B'Elanna reaches for his powder blue button down and begins unbuttoning from the second button down. She untucks it and pulls it out of his dark wash jeans. He helps her take the shirt off him. He sits up once his arms are free to pull the shirt from under him and throws it to the side. Next, B'Elanna wrestles with his jeans. The button and zipper come undone in a few quick seconds. She hesitates when she puts her hands under the hem at his hips. Tom puts his hands on hers, lifts his pelvis up slightly, and slips jeans and boxers over his butt. B'Elanna backs off, looking at him curiously. He is very pink down there. And, well, there is only _one_. She crinkles her nose. Since she knows her father impregnated her mother, she expected humans to have two penises like Klingons do. 

"B'Elanna?" When she doesn't respond, he tries again. "Take a picture; it'll last longer." She picks up the shaft from his stomach to see if maybe the second was higher up. Tom groans. 

"There's only one?" 

"Yeah, there's only one. Why would that—. Oh." Realization dawns on him and he shakes his head. "Two stomachs, two dicks. Figures. You don't have two vaginas do you?" He asks as he sneaks a finger under the hem of her underwear at her left hip. Her skin tingles there sharply. The tiny hands wrap around her thigh and caress her butt. She shakes her head no. He releases a sigh. "Good. One is difficult enough." He pulls her underwear down to her knees. The tingles follow his lone finger's trail over the curves of her thigh. She pulls his pants and boxers off him and then slips her underwear off as well. They fall to the base of the bed like leaves in the fall. She stays at the base of the bed. The heat of her Klingon side left her when it saw the lone package of Tom so B'Elanna doesn't know what to do. Tom sees her unmoving form. He gestures by patting the bed beside him. "Come here, Bee." She sits on the bed next to him. Tom looks at her with longing. She feels as much as she sees his eyes rake down her body. She resists the sudden urge to hide herself from him. "Lay down," he directs. She has no better ideas so does as he asks. The satiny fabric feels soft and forgiving under her skin. 

"Tom?" 

"Hmm?" He breaks from kissing her neck and shoulders. 

"Does it hurt?" He pulls away from her. She sees his look of concern. 

"B'Elanna, no. It should never hurt. Haven't you ever...?" She looks at him dumbly. "Haven't you ever played with yourself before." She blushes and shakes her head. _Should I have?_

"No. I've never felt like I needed to." Tom looks at her incredulously. 

"Wow, a virgin through and through. What am I going to do with you?" He takes her right hand and guides it to her mound with what B'Elanna thinks is amusement. He presses her fingers to her clitoris and moves her hand in soft circles. She gasps. B'Elanna's world goes white for a moment when her fingers touch herself. The tingles overwhelm her. 

"Oh, Tom, that's so _good_." She starts to believe his earlier statement of having 'missed out'. He pushes her hand up to her stomach and holds it there. She watches Tom lower his head to between her legs. She clamps her legs around his head sharply when he gets too close. 

"Let go, Bee." His cheeks are contorted in a way that makes his voice warp. "You'll like this; I promise." 

"You'll stop if I ask?" He has a gleam in his eyes that makes his face come alive. 

"You won't. But yes." She releases her hold on him and watches as his head goes ever lower. He licks her down there once. 

"Ah!" The soft muscle of his tongue is exquisite. Her Klingon half peers from the corner she tucked herself into. Tom presses his mouth to her and she feels him swirl his tongue around her brain-whitening bundle of nerves. She moans. His tongue dips into her vagina. She presses herself to him obscenely. Her Klingon half returns and eggs her to grind her hips against Tom. B'Elanna obliges. The tingles take on another nature. That of a wave. Too soon, she feels herself reach a peak, arching her back with a high pitched scream, and come back down. She shoves Tom's head from her since his efforts now feel like too much to bear. She feels too sensitive. Tom looks up at her. 

"That's got to be the fastest I've made a girl come." 

"Come?" 

"Orgasm, Bee. Sexual release from the right kind of stimulation." She knows what an orgasm is and glares, but she doesn't think she's very convincing this time. 

"What about you?" 

"That's next." She watches as he pokes a finger into her. She moans when he presses against the front of her vagina. There seems to be another bundle of nerves there. She feels him insert another finger and he moves them in and out of her. She bucks her hips against him. He places a hand on her stomach to make his job easier as he pushes a third nimble digit into her. His fingers pick up pace and then they're gone, along with the filling feeling. B'Elanna whimpers and looks down at Tom. He moves up to straddle her at her hips. She watches him rub himself. Just when she thinks he'll make himself 'come', he pulls his hand away and braces himself on the bed. He slides into her slowly. Her head tilts back in ecstasy. His penis feels light years better than any number of fingers do. She moans when he moves in and out of her slowly. She pulls her head back to watch. He's looking at her with piecing eyes. He wears a smile as his body, supported by his arms and moves back and forth in her. He dips his head to kiss her lips briefly. His kiss is tart and she realizes with butterflies in her stomach that it's because of her. He tastes like her. She mourns the loss of his lips when he moves them away to pick up the pace. The friction against her bundle of nerves grows quickly as he speeds up. She feels herself tip over the edge like the water of a dam. She cries out. Her mind is fuzzy for those glorious moments. She can't remember her own name, much less anything else about her. She dimly hears Tom cry out her name—_B'Elanna, right._—and feels when he collapses on top of her. His breathing is labored and his skin is slick with sweat. She smooths the hair on his head. 

"That was good," she purrs when she finally catches her breath. Tom pulls out of her and rolls onto his back, still panting. "Can we do it again?" Tom laughs. 

"What? Do I have to work twice as hard since I’ve only got one?" B'Elanna nods and smirks. 

"What do you expect from me?" Tom rolls onto his side to kiss away the smirk on his mate's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> It's fanfiction Tuesday, I guess?
> 
> natlh (disgusting)  
quvHa' (dishonorable)  
QI'yaH (worst curse in the books)  
wej qab (get out of my face)  
'IwmeQbogh (blood fever)  
chay' pIHbe' (what to expect)  
Hom (weakling)  
bom (song)  
reH bom Doq (my blood will always sing for you)


End file.
